


Young and Naïve

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Underage!Harry, Underage!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the kink meme: Niall and Harry are best friends and freshmen in high school (14/15) and Zayn is a senior (18) and Zayn is like the cool popular kid and Niall and harry are cute and shy so Zayn and his friends (Louis and Liam) who are also seniors invite Niall and Harry to this huge party for only seniors. And the two are really nervous but then Zayn kind of gets them drunk and then he takes them into a room during the party. Niall and Harry are cocksluts and they squeeze in between Zayn’s legs so they can both suck his cock. Then they takes turns riding Zayn’s dick.</p><p> or</p><p>Zayn tastes like weed and alcohol and cigarettes and Harry feels his morals withering with every second that passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Naïve

"Niall, I can’t find my History book for the life of me," Harry complains, frantically digging slender fingers through his locker and then double checking in his leather messenger bag. His face is scrunched up in a look of frustration and he lets a short sigh through his pinked lips.

  
"Quit panicking." Niall’s tone is fond despite the scolding. He reaches up to pluck the book from the top shelf of Harry’s locker just as the shrill bell rings through the school.

  
"Shit," Harry curses, students starting to shuffle off to their classes. “Thanks, mate."

  
"Yeah, now hurry up." The halls are completely vacated by the time Harry is shutting his locker, clutching his History book to his chest.

  
They’re taking a short-cut up the stairs to the second level - rushed because they’re already going to be a few minutes late thanks to Harry’s inability to keep anything organized throughout the day. Their classroom door is down at the other end of the hall - in sight, thank god - when Harry rounds the corner of the stairs too quickly and suddenly, he's colliding with another person.

  
The force is enough to knock Harry back onto his ass, landing on the dirty linoleum with a thump. Harry winces at the shooting pain in his tailbone, looking up from his sitting position to see another student stumbling back into a couple of his friends.

  
Harry’s eyes pop open wide when he realizes that he’s pretty much just assaulted a senior, and not just a senior, but the most well known kid in the whole school. There’s been stories of kids failing classes, getting truancies, and even getting arrested on a few occasions just because of something Zayn Malik talked them into and Harry had practically just knocked him over. Don’t get him wrong, the two boys behind Zayn were popular too - Zayn rarely went anywhere without them - but Zayn was undoubtedly the ringleader of the show.

  
"Oh god, Zayn, I’m so sorry," Harry blurts, his voice a pitch higher than usual due to his sudden nerves and shaking hands. Niall is reaching both hands under Harry’s armpits and lifts him hurriedly to his feet in one clumsy motion.

  
Zayn staggers back to his balanced position from his friend’s strong arms - Liam, Harry notes. Harry and Liam had shared a math class this year despite the age difference and Harry always thought that Liam wasn’t so intimidating; he was actually kind of sweet in the clueless, sheepish kind of way.

  
Zayn looks like he wants to complain once he gains back his footing - his heavy, dark gaze is accusing. But his eyes take in the scene in front of him and his face smooths out. Harry briefly thinks that it has something to do with how pathetic he must look, brushing thick curls out of his face and trying to pull himself together, but there’s this look in Zayn’s eyes that could only be described as intrigued.

  
Zayn’s actually got an attractive smirk on his lips when he speaks. “Don’t worry about it, kitten," he allows in a sickly velvety voice.

  
Harry goes slightly weak at the pet name as it rolls easily off of his tongue - like he’s not talking to a fourteen-year-old that he’s never met. Harry’s suddenly grateful for Niall’s grip on him.  
Zayn and Harry are both standing up straight now and Zayn’s got a few inches on him, height wise. Zayn’s hazel eyes are flicking up and down his body and Harry squirms under his sweater. He’s wishing he hadn’t worn something so heavy because he can feel himself flushing warm but it had been a chilly fall morning when he woke up - frost on the widows and everything.

  
"T-thanks," Harry stutters. “And again, I’m so sorry.”

  
Niall laughs nervously under his breath in agreement.

  
"Seriously, forget about it," Zayn insists, holding a hand up. “No harm done."  
Behind him, Liam and the third of their group - Louis - share a look. Louis has a little smirk playing on the edges of his lips and his eyes meet Harry’s when his head turns back. Harry blushes. Hard.

  
There’s something new to the undertone of Zayn and Louis’ stares that makes them look hungry. Liam, however, has his eyes on Niall over Harry’s shoulder, though the look is more inquisitive than predatory.

  
Suddenly Harry is twitching at that thought, having to duck his face a little to hide it.  
Niall can sense it too, because he’s reaching to pick up Harry’s spilled History book before taking Harry’s hand in his own.

  
"We’ll, c’mon then," Niall says under his breath as he tugs Harry along. “We’re definitely going to be late."

  
Harry allows Niall to lead him down the hall, and just before they reach their door, Harry hears the trio speaking again behind them.

  
"Curly looks like a right slut." Harry recognizes the voice is that of Louis - slightly higher pitched and well executed. Harry’s breath hitches in his throat as embarrassment settles over him.  
Instinctively, Niall lets go of Harry’s hand and snakes his whole arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer with a huffy laugh.

  
"Yeah, I’d fuck the blonde," Liam agrees, and both Harry and Niall reach their class with thick blushes.

  
-

  
  
The next day is Friday and Harry can’t be more relieved about the fast approaching weekend. He has plans to spend the entirety of it with Niall and his morning is already going smoother than the rest of his previous week put together.

  
He actually has time to spare before his first class and Niall is nowhere to be found, so he’s cleaning out his locker, rearranging a wad of papers at the bottom. He’s crouched down, trying to gather up a whole years worth of worksheets and they haven’t even been in school for a whole month.

  
Suddenly, he can feel someone standing over him.

  
"Oh, Niall," Harry quips gratefully. “Do you think you could help with this?" He’s struggling to keep hold of all the junk he’s collected in his arms. He doesn’t receive an answer right away so he glances up to find that Zayn is already staring down at him, an amused smirk on lips.  
Zayn is standing over him, leaning against the row of lockers like he’s got an almost protective stance over Harry. After taking a deep breath Harry stands to his level, rising just inches under his height.

  
"I’m not Niall but I could probably help you out," Zayn purrs and Harry flushes at his incredibly suggestive tone.

  
"W-what are you doing down here?" Harry asks, backing up but only realizing that Zayn has him pinned between the opening of the locker and his own body.

  
There’s a group of girls standing by the school entrance, whispering to each other with their eyes right on Zayn. Harry thinks about how scandalous this is, since he’s pretty sure seniors aren’t even allowed in the bottom hall.

  
"This is the freshman hall," Harry finishes, trying not to lose his cool or let his nerves show.

  
Zayn huffs a breathy laugh. “I came to find you, babe."

  
Harry has to bite his bottom lip to stop from squeaking at the name.

  
"W-what for?" Harry asks, mentally cursing himself for the stuttering. He sounds like a cornered animal, which he kind of guesses that he is

  
"Wanted to know if you’d come to a little party of mine tonight. Should be fun," Zayn explains smoothly, and Harry can tell he knows how easily he has Harry wrapped around his finger by the way he’s leaning in a little closer.

  
Harry briefly wonders where Louis and Liam are since he can’t think of a single instance he’s seen Zayn alone, but the ponder is quickly washed away as he can suddenly smell Zayn’s breath, minty from the gum he’s chewing and smoky from the pack of cigarettes in the front pocket of his flannel.

  
"You’re inviting me to a senior party?" Harry asks in a whisper since anything louder seems unnecessary given the close proximity.

  
"Mhm," Zayn agrees, his eyes on Harry’s lips as he speaks.

  
"Zayn, I’m a freshman." Harry inwardly wants to slap himself because why is he trying to talk Zayn out of this?

  
Zayn snorts in response. “Well obviously. Don’t you want to come, kitten?"

  
Harry instantly nods, letting out a jagged breath. “Of course."

  
"Great," Zayn says, a bit louder than he had been talking before, making Harry jump. “See you at nine then?"

  
He’s walking away, halfway down the hall when he turns, grinning like he’d just won a prize and adds, “Bring the blonde too."

  
The group of girls by the front doors watch him as he leaves  


-

  
  
"Niall, you can’t wear that, it’s got barbecue sauce on it," Harry scolds, biting his lip as he can feel his stomach churning. He reaches out out and fumbles with the hem of Niall’s shirt before pulling it off and discarding it to the rapidly growing pile on the floor.

  
"Damn," Niall chuckles. “What about the white one?"

  
Harry nods, tugging it off the hanger and handing it over to him. Niall pulls it on and smooths it out.

  
They’ve been over at Harry’s house for a full hour trying to get ready for this party, assuring Harry’s mum that they’d be in for the night watching movies when she left for work.   
It’s nearing nine and Harry figures he’s reached his peak as far as being ready goes. He’d effectively made his mop of curls look less like… well, like a mop after his shower and he’d dug through his closet for a half hour, eventually deciding on a red, long sleeved deal.

  
"Ready then?" Niall asks, pulling a snapback on backwards over his messy blonde locks.  
They take the bus since neither of them have their licenses yet and they can tell the designated house, even a half-mile away. The whole block is thumping with the rhythm of the bass, the surrounding houses flashing with the party lights. There’s groups of drunken kids sprawled out in the lawn, all talking and laughing and more of them spilling out the entrance as the minutes pass.

  
Niall and Harry share a look as they walk through the propped-open door.

  
The house is packed and the smell of hard liquor is strong in Harry’s nose. There’s hardly standing room, let alone room to walk so they have to shove through to get anywhere. Harry briefly wonders how anyone with even minor claustrophobia issues would handle this, but the thought is pushed aside. There’s various couples of all genders strewn about the scape, in different - yet equally compromising - positions on the floor, seats and stairs.

  
They find Zayn in the first room - the living room - on the hardwood floor with a pack of girls around him and a spliff hanging out of his lips. He takes in a long drag, letting out a breath of greyish smoke in the form of a broken laugh.

  
Harry flushes as Zayn eyes him and winks, then hands the joint to a friend standing next to him and apologizes lightly to the girls. They make a disapproving groan in unison as he stands and makes his way to Harry and Niall, the room parting in half for him like he’s royalty. Harry guesses that he kind of is.

  
It looks like the party has been going on for a while, so Harry distantly wonders why Zayn had told him nine. He guesses it had something to do with wanting to be thoroughly pissed before he had to deal with freshman at his party.

  
Liam’s on the couch with a girl on his lap and he’s got a hand in her dark, corkscrew curls as he talks to her pleasantly and currently, Louis is nowhere to be found. Harry is sure he’s off whoring around somewhere.

  
When Zayn reaches them, he’s already got a sly smirk on his face. “Fancy seeing you lads here," he teases and turns, gesturing for them to follow with his hand. People continue to part out of the way for him and Harry and Niall stay close behind.

  
Nervous does not begin to describe how Harry’s feeling when he sees that Zayn’s leading them to a liquor table in the kitchen.

  
"Want a drink?" He doesn’t give Harry time to say no before he’s grabbing an unlabeled bottle and pouring two red cups half full of booze.

  
Niall accepts his and tips it back instantly with skill that Harry can’t even come close to - Niall’s got experience and all Harry has is a single occasion with one beer that didn’t go so well.  

  
“Here, love.” Zayn offers Harry the cup with a fox-like grin that has Harry’s stomach rolling again.

  
Harry takes it hesitantly from him and brings the brim to his lips. The smell of vodka is enough to make him feel light headed before he’s even consumed any and he takes a whole mouthful of it before he can overthink it. He pushes the burning liquid down with a grimace and has to hold himself back from gagging, covering it up as a cough instead as Niall helps himself to another cup full of the unknown liquor since he’s already finished his first.

  
Zayn laughs, reaching a hand out and pulling Harry under his arm. “God, you’re cute,” he says, leaning in and pressed the tip of nose to Harry’s cheek.

  
Harry takes another swig to drown out the nervous excitement rushing through him.  
  
*  
  
It’s midnight and Harry is completely pissed. Not just a little tipsy but full out pissed. Zayn has been making sure that Harry and Niall’s cup were full all night, and Harry lost count after his fifth. He’s in Zayn’s lap and nothing could have prepared him for how Zayn’s now pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jawline, disappearing into Harry’s shirt. It feels wet and wrong but amazing and Harry’s just drunk enough to let it happen without even trying to deny he wants it.

  
Zayn nips at his clavicle and Harry giggles stupidly, he actually lets out a giggle because his stomach is fluttering with the action and Niall’s sitting to Zayn’s right, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Zayn’s neck where the shoulder meets it. Nobody is even paying attention to them and that fact has Harry wondering what exactly happens at these kinds of parties. 

  
With two fingers, Zayn smoothly pulls Harry in for a kiss on the lips and Harry lets out a sigh in his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. It’s his first real kiss (aside from one in the school bathroom with Niall in eighth grade) and, in that drunken moment, he can’t think of a single other person he wants to have it. 

  
Zayn tastes like weed and alcohol and cigarettes and Harry feels his morals withering with every second that passes. When Zayn pulls away, Harry fails to stop the objecting whimper from passing his lips.

  
Zayn’s grinning at him, his dark eyes half-lidded. “Hop off, babe. I wanna show you boys something.”

  
Harry may be young, but he’s not stupid. He knows exactly what’s about to happen. And while he may not be stupid, he is drunk and there’s no barrier there so he crawls off of Zayn’s warm lap with a little help from Niall - whom apparently can handle his motor skills a lot better while inebriated than Harry. They trail along behind Zayn, up the stairs and to the second floor of his house and into a bedroom that - Harry guesses - is actually Zayn’s. The bed is at least a queen and there’s posters of rock bands on the wall. Both are enough to have Harry’s stomach flipping with anticipation.

  
Niall seems to know what’s going on too, because as soon as Zayn shuts the door Niall is peeling off his shirt. Zayn grins approvingly once he turns around and pulls Niall in, connecting them at the lips for a few seconds of sloppy kissing.

  
Harry feels a pang of jealousy rip through him, but he reasons that Zayn’s been paying attention to him the whole night so maybe he can share with Niall for a few minutes. Maybe.  
He becomes impatient as soon as Zayn’s skillful fingers are flicking open the button on Niall’s jeans and pulling the zip down with easy. In order to gain Zayn’s attention back, Harry peels off his own shirt and tosses it aside, following their lead and tugging his jeans off too. 

  
Zayn’s watching him out of the corner of his eye, his lips curling into a pleased smile against Niall’s. Once both boys are only in their briefs, Harry moves in and starts undressing Zayn, discarding articles as he goes.

  
Zayn sits on the bed and Niall and Harry both find themselves kneeling in front of him. Zayn is looking down at them with an amused smile as he starts sliding off his boxers and Harry leans in in anticipation. It’s funny because he knows what’s going to be under the fabric, but it never really hits him until Zayn is tossing his boxers aside.  
Zayn is huge.   
  
For being a small framed guy, Harry has to duck his head to hide the blush on his cheeks at the size of Zayn’s cock. It’s not that it’s a ten inch or anything, but it’s thick and at least eight inches and Harry’s only ever seen his own - and Niall’s a few times - aside from porn and Zayn definitely has a porn star dick.

  
Harry absently licks his lips, his head swimming as he sways slightly. 

  
Zayn chuckles at him. “C’mere,” he instructs, reaching out and pulling Harry in with a hand securely on the back of his head. 

  
Harry looks up at him through his lashes. The room is dark, only a string of Christmas lights on around the top of the bed frame but Harry can see that Zayn is smirking, his white teeth are bright in the dim lighting.

  
“It’s okay, kitten,” Zayn assures in a velvety voice, dripping with intention as his cock stands proudly. “It’s not gunna bite.”

  
Harry nods, licking his lips again and leaning in all the way. He darts his tongue out, licking at the head with these tiny motions. Zayn purses his lips, letting out a shaky sigh.

 

Harry takes that as a good sign so he takes the cock in his hand before pressing an open kiss to the shaft and looking up at Zayn for approval. He’s never done anything like this before but he’s seen how girls do it in porn and this is at least a little like that, he thinks.

  
Harry takes a deep breath before parting his lips and taking the whole head into his mouth. It doesn’t taste bad like he was expecting, but maybe that’s because he’s been drinking banana flavored vodka the whole night and everything kinda tastes…well, like bananas.

  
He sucks the tip for a moment and takes another inch or so when Zayn makes a pleased noise above them. Harry had kind of forgotten that Niall was there until he feels a hand slip down the back of his underwear, cupping at his ass.

  
His eyes flick over questioningly and Niall only returns a sheepish smile and a shrug. Harry just goes with it.

  
“That’s a good job, kitten,” Zayn praises as he strokes his fingers through Harry’s curls. He pulls his cock from Harry’s lips with an obscene pop before his eyes flick over to Niall and tilts his cock in that direction. “You want some too, blondie?” 

  
Niall doesn’t answer - doesn’t have time to, not that he’d ever say no - before Zayn is releasing his grip on Harry’s hair and using that hand to pull Niall in. “Of course you do,” Zayn insists.

  
Niall doesn’t waste any time like Harry had with the fancy tongue work, and if there’s anything in the world Niall’s good at, it’s putting things in his mouth. He takes the head in and starts sucking inches down as his cheeks hollow. 

  
Harry’s eyes pop open wide. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Niall’s been doing this his whole life. Zayn tips his head back and lets out an unabashed moan that comes from deep in his throat. Harry lets out a shaky breath at the noise and delves a hand into the front of his briefs to get a grip on his own cock. He thumbs the tip of it, biting back a whimper as he spreads precum across the hard head.

  
He doesn’t know why he does it - it probably has something to do with the jealousy flaring through his again - but he leans in and licks a stripe up the side of Zayn’s cock that Niall doesn’t have in his mouth. Niall pulls away in slight shock when he realizes what’s happening and instantly, he puts on a pout.

  
“You had your turn,” Niall complains, drunkenly leaning in and nuzzling Zayn cock to his cheek possessively. 

  
“Nu-uh,” Harry slurs back, pressing a kiss to the inside of Zayn’s thigh with a scowl. “Only a little one.”

  
“Was still a turn though,” Niall argues sourly and Zayn laughs above them.

  
“Quit your bickering and learn to share.”

  
Harry and Niall share a look before their faces smooth out a fraction. They both lean in and start sucking on a side each with Harry running his tongue up and down his respective strip where Niall’s using his lips to nibble gently on the skin.

  
Zayn hums, his head tipping back again as he grins up at the ceiling. “Now that’s more like it.”

  
Niall let’s out a breathy laugh at that, his pale fingers digging into the skin on Zayn’s hip where he’s got a tight hold. They work like that for a while and if every once and awhile Niall’s tongue or lips meet his own, Harry wouldn’t call it unpleasant. 

  
Niall pops off, wiping his wet chin in a daze. “Do we get to fuck you too?” he asks loosely.

  
Zayn barks a laugh. “Man, I like you two,” he praises and Harry lights up at that and starts to stand, helping Niall to do the same. Zayn sits straight, reaching both hands out to slide Harry out of his briefs, painfully slow as his cock bobs up out of the material. He’s quicker with Niall, slipping his off in a second and discarding both articles to the floor. 

  
“I’m guessing you kids haven’t ever taken a cock before, huh?” Zayn purrs into Harry’s ear as he crawls up onto the duvet.   
Harry responds with a nervous giggle and Zayn takes that as a no. 

  
“But I bet you want it, don’t you?” Zayn’s ghosting his knuckles up the underside of Harry’s jaw as he coos, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
Harry nods without thinking, pursing his lips together with half-lidded eyes. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t be so honest, but he’s too far gone for pleasantries and Zayn’s being so forward anyway.  
“Course you do, you’re good little sluts. Go into my top drawer and fetch out the bottle in there, blondie,” he instructs and Niall does as he’s told without question. He bites his lip as he hands Zayn the object wanted and Zayn shuffles up further onto the bed, pulling Niall with him by the shoulder.

  
Once all three have their respective spots, Zayn speaks again, popping the cap open.

  
“You first?” The question is really more of a statement but he gets a very eager series of nods in response. Harry scowls in envy.

  
“Why him first?” he blurts, putting on an innocent pout though he’s obviously cross about not being paid enough attention to. 

  
“Quit complaining.” Niall snaps like he’d been preparing for Harry to protest. “You got to suck him first.”

  
“He likes me more,” Harry instantly counters, crossing his arms over his chest. Niall’s jaw drops a little at that. Harry knows he’s being childish beyond reason but he’s got booze as a lame excuse. In reality, he just wants to shorten the time between now and riding that cock and if Niall gets in the way then fuck him.

  
“Well, I’m older and you suck, that’s why-”

  
“I said quit that,” Zayn interrupts, rolling his eyes fondly. “Blondie first ‘cause I said so.”

  
Harry shuts up after that and lets it drop. He flushes a shade of pink as Zayn bends Niall over, pressing his face gently against the comforter and starts working his fingers into him. Zayn starts out with just one but adds two more at once when Niall starts writhing back against him.   
Niall only winces a little at the intrusion and he’s handling it with such grace that Harry has no nerves about him being next.

  
Zayn’s got a lube slick hand pumping his hard cock a few times to wet it before he’s laying back and gently ushering Niall to turn around and crawl over him.

  
Niall straddles his hips and Zayn carefully lines up and guides Niall down onto his cock.

  
Niall lets out a pained whimper at first but there’s not further objections as Zayn gives him time to mentally and physically adjust before he’s got both hands on Niall’s hips. He pulls Niall down until they’ve bottomed out and Niall’s got both eyes shut lightly, his teeth on his bottom lip.

  
“C’mere, baby,” Zayn purrs and it takes Harry a second to snap himself out of the trance he was in, with his eyes on the part where Zayn’s cock disappears into Niall’s ass. Harry shuffles from his kneeling position and crawls up the bed. 

  
Harry lays by his side and Zayn pulls him closer. Harry’s pleased by this and shows it by getting his mouth on Zayn’s neck, pressing sloppy kisses into the skin. Zayn hums affectionately.

  
It doesn’t take long for Niall to become impatient with being gentle and he starts to bounce himself on Zayn’s cock, letting out these little squeaks every time he sinks down. Zayn helps him find a rhythm, but for the most part he just lets Niall take control.

  
Harry’s watching with an amazed expression as he’s beginning to realize that he’s witnessing his best friend fuck another guy. He lets out a whine at the thought that soon he’s going to be fucking another guy. Zayn huffs a laugh at the noise, obviously taking it for nerves, which - maybe a little.

  
He snakes a hand down Harry’s body, taking his cock in hand. Harry ruts up against him and wraps an arm around Zayn’s chest, getting a better position.   
Zayn settles on just holding a loose, slick fist and letting Harry fuck into it as he turns and kissing his slowly.

  
Niall’s not paying any attention to them at all - he’s got his own grip pumping his length as he fucks himself onto Zayn’s cock. Harry can tell that Niall’s not going to last long once he starts pursing his lips tight to hold back the moans that are building in his throat.

  
“Ah, Zayn,” Niall moans breathily as he comes, spurting out onto Zayn’s stomach. He’s stopped moving but Zayn rolls his hips up into him a few times to help him through the orgasm with a grin.

  
“Very nice, babe,” Zayn compliments as he let’s go of Harry’s cock in favor of helping Niall off of his hips. Harry’s slightly disappointed pout goes completely unnoticed. Niall winces as the cock slides out of him and Zayn lay’s him down on his other side.

  
Niall’s curling up with a blissed out smile into Zayn’s bed as Harry’s scrambling up, like if he doesn’t hurry, Zayn will change his mind.

  
“Alright, kitten, your turn,” Zayn purrs as Harry eagerly lifts a legs and sits on Zayn’s lower stomach. He picks up a discarded shirt from the corner of the bed to dab up the little blotches of Niall’s come off Zayn’s skin as Zayn retrieves the bottle of lube from beside him.

  
After a generous amount on his fingers, Zayn reaches under Harry and pushes the first one in. He can tell by Zayn’s careful expression that it’s supposed to hurt, but it really doesn’t. Harry figures that would hurt if the vodka hadn’t played such a big part in his first high school party experience. He mentally thanks Zayn for getting him so drunk.

  
Zayn’s sliding his finger in and out, working Harry open with a rather impressed expression at how well Harry is handling it. In fact, Harry hardly notices that a second finger is added until his whole lower half is clenching. There’s a warm, radiating pleasure that wasn’t there before and Harry lets his bottom lip fall slack.

  
Just as soon as it’s there, it’s gone as Zayn pulls his fingers out, but just as quickly he’s holding his cock with one hand and guiding Harry onto it with the other hand on his hip.   
Zayn eases him onto his cock, and at that, Harry winces. Not because it hurts - per say - but it’s so full and it kind of burns more than anything. He wills his body to relax and as soon as he’s untensed, Zayn starts to slowly roll his hips up into him, just like he did with Niall in the end of their fuck. 

  
Harry closes his eyes, focusing on finding that pleasure again and working his hips around as Zayn slides in and out of him to find the right angle. In the end, he doesn’t have to find it, because Zayn finds it for him.

  
Zayn realizes what Harry’s doing and that amused smirk finds his lips - Harry’s only actually known Zayn for two days, but he’s already figured out that that smirk is his signature. Zayn tips Harry back just a fraction of an inch and angles his hips up right right and Harry gasps because that’s it and it’s fucking intense. 

  
It’s ten times the feeling that he got from the gentle brush of Zayn’s fingertips and Harry let’s out an almost animal-like snarl through clenched teeth, which is more than enough to shock himself.  
Zayn’s got a proud look to him suddenly, like he’s found a chunk of gold in the sand and he doesn’t let up. Harry thinks that Zayn must be getting close because he’s working his cock against that spot over and over with a delicious force and Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever recover from this experience.

  
He lets his head loll back and bites back a moan.

  
“Let it out, kitten. Feels good, huh?” Zayn’s tone is that rich velvet again and Harry can only see the color green behind his closed lids. That’s it. Zayn’s voice is emerald green - a deep emerald green.

  
“God,” Harry spills, licking his lips. Zayn’s fingers find his cock again, but instead of pumping him like before, he starts to toy with the head of it, rolling it in his fingers and angling his hips perfectly until Harry is coming. This orgasm is like nothing he’s ever had before and he doesn’t think he can ever have it again. It’s so strong that it takes the breath out of him, escaping past his lips until he feels deflated.

  
His cock pulses hard as little droplets of come hit Zayn’s stomach in he same spot Niall’s had and Harry is left exhausted and breathless. 

  
He’s not quite sure how the transition happens, but one second he’s straddling Zayn’s hips and the next, he’s back on his knees on the carpet and Zayn sitting on the bed in front of him. They’re in exactly the same position as they were when they were sucking Zayn off, except this time, Harry is spent as fuck and Niall is tucked under the covers on the bed.

  
He still doesn’t know how it happened when Zayn takes his own cock in his hand and starts pumping it tightly. Harry’s not sure what he’s expecting but it only takes a few seconds before Zayn’s clenching his teeth tight and swearing under his breath, mutter something about Harry being a slut.

  
He reaches his own orgasm, coming hard from the looks of it and Harry flinches back as a string of warm come hits his cheek.  
He has that millisecond of panic before he realizes that that was Zayn’s intentions from the get go and sits back and takes the rest, watching Zayn’s face through his lashes. Eager to please, Harry opens his mouth and leans in, sucking the last dribbling bit of it from the tip of Zayn’s cock and earning a grin in response.

  
Zayn hums as he stands and pulls Harry up with him. The party downstairs has died down to near silence and a glance at the clock tells Harry that it’s close to two in the morning. 

  
Zayn’s lifting a clean corner of the previously soiled shirt to Harry’s face and wiping off his own come before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.  
Harry kisses him back in earnest for a second before Zayn is gesturing him back onto the bed. They all curl up together, Zayn in the middle and Niall pressed against the all and Harry falls asleep like that, warm under Zayn’s arm and the heavy covers.

  
*  
  
It takes Harry longer to get going in the morning, but at half-ten, Niall is pulling him out of bed with a lack of grace. Harry had been awake, enjoying his alone time with Zayn for at least a half an hour before, but he was desperately feeling the effects of his first really drinking experience. A good portion of his morning was spent trying to talk himself out of throwing up.

  
Somewhere along the line, Niall had slipped a painkiller past his lips and Harry had dry swallowed it, so he’s feeling a whole lot better by the time he is actually being dragged from the warmth. They leave Zayn sleeping peacefully as Harry pulls on his trousers - leaving his briefs on Zayn’s carpet in haste.

  
Harry speaks once they’re in the hall and Zayn’s bedroom door is shut behind them.

  
“Why am I being woken up right now?” Harry asks, unamused and Niall laughs genuinely.

  
“I’ve been down stairs for like forty-five minutes by myself and I think we should make Zayn breakfast,” Niall explains as they make their way down stairs - Harry taking them one at a time and in a shaky fashion.

  
Harry has to admit that it’s a good idea, but he is knocked speechless as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. The whole entire living room is trashed, red cups laying discarded in every direction and various puddles of unknown substances and broken glass all over the hardwood.

  
“Oh my god,” Harry gasps and Niall nods, wincing. 

  
“Yeah, that’s what I said too when I first came down,” he agrees. 

  
“We can’t leave it like this.”

  
“You think we should clean?” Niall asks, not sounding too keen on the idea.

  
“Well, you can’t cook for shit, so how about I make breakfast and you tackle the living room?” Harry tries. Niall groans, but agrees anyway. He fetches the broom and dustpan and starts sweeping up all the glass and cups on the floor, and by the time he saunters into the kitchen to find a trash bag, Harry has little dollops of pancake batter on a griddle and a pile of eggs sizzling in a skillet.   
Harry finishes up just as Niall does, and they meet at the kitchen island.

  
“Breakfast done?” Niall inquires, obviously way more concerned about food than getting Zayn’s living room clean.

  
“Almost, just waiting on the sausages,” Harry replies as Niall ties the bag of garbage shut, having to struggle since it was heaped full.

  
Harry can hear Zayn coming down the stairs and he scrambles to finish up breakfast, setting a glass of orange juice next to the single place setting at the dining table.

  
Zayn is giving both of them his absolutely impressed look as he freezes in kitchen entryway. Harry smiles up at him sheepishly, where as Niall’s full out grinning.

  
“Morning,” Niall greets happily.

  
“You guys cleaned up?” Zayn asks, his eyes falling on the trash bag next to Niall on the floor.

  
Niall nods eagerly. “Aye.”

  
Zayn glances up at Harry then and the plates of sorted food on the kitchen counter. “And you made breakfast?”

  
“Mhm,” Harry agrees quietly. “I hope it’s okay. I guess we should have asked if you even wanted any food.”

  
Zayn snorts, rolling his eyes fondly. “I think I love you kids.”

  
There is a shuffling in the living room suddenly, as Louis’ standing up from behind the couch, a grumpy look on his features. He glances around, quirking an eyebrow at the - now spotless - floor. When his eyes find Harry, he grins.

  
“Morning, Curly,” he greets.

  
“Were you behind the couch the whole time?” Niall asks, sounding rather impressed as Zayn takes his seat at the table and Harry brings the plates of food over to him, flushing hard at the pleased smiles Zayn’s offering.

  
“Guess so,” Louis agrees, rubbing his head like he’s trying to push back a headache. “That’s what tequila does to me.”

  
“I cleaned behind that couch though and I didn’t see you.” Niall’s taken on a puzzled tone as he tries to figure out how exactly that could have happened.

  
“Stealth,” Louis explains, giving jazz hands like he’s a performer or a magician. He makes his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk and sipping it slowly. Zayn’s already on his second pancake and Harry’s watching, pleased that Zayn’s enjoying it. “Damn, Curly, you make enough of that for me too?”

  
“I made enough for all of us,” Harry agrees, gesturing for Louis to help himself to the food. Niall doesn’t bother with a plate at first, picking up a sausage straight from the cooling skillet and nibbling it.  
  


“So, Zayn, do I even want to know where you had these kids last night?” Louis inquires with a mischievous grin to rival Zayn’s.

  
“I think you do, Lou. You always wanna know.”

  
Louis nods in approval, stepping closer to Harry and leaning into him. He brushes his fingers down Harry’s jaw line, making Harry shiver in delight under the touch. “I do, usually. Say, you think I can take Curly next time?”

  
Zayn glances up with a little smirk playing on his lips at how Harry doesn’t look so opposed to the statement - his green eyes locked onto Louis’ with curiosity.

  
“Don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! All my work can be found at wester-fic.tumblr.com. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
